Fucked Up College Romance by Blackusagi465
by BlackDagger143
Summary: Claude, the study nerd, is assigned by his teacher to party like there is no tomorrow. Add Sebastian into that situation and what happens? Why alcohol and stripping of course!


**Okay so a random one shot that I came up with when I found a video on my friends phone of what happened to me and my friends like two weeks ago. They are all humans and in college and I'm still using my oc's. Hope you enjoy cuz I'm really getting lazy with writing...or typing.**

Standard disclaimer applies: I don't own and rated m for sexual innuendos, smut, cussing, and gang activity (not so graphic or specific on details anyway) Mainly from being drunk, whatever.

Being in college had it's perks. It's like having your school life re-done except with prettier girls and later curfews. And beer, lots of it. Of course it had it's downsides, like school work and finals and, well the list goes on. There were also parties, like, "What the hell happened last night," kind of parties. Of course to make these parties come to life and become the most unremembered and fun as hell party you had to be a party person. Like Sebastian Michealis for example. He is, or was a quiet person until high school and puberty decided to whack him across his teen years. Short messy black hair became slightly elongated and silky. Pale, awkward limbs grew into a muscled and lean figure. Of course with wine eyes that glinted red in certain lights who couldn't, or wouldn't in his case avoid him. He suddenly went from quiet boy who loved to study for a test he wouldn't take for another three months to the life and heart of the party. He grew to his potential making him a ladies man ignoring anyone who objected his way of living( those of which were mostly teachers anyways.) and style of studying. No one hated him. Unless you count Claude. Yes, Claude of the Faustus family. Claude Faustus was in fact the exact opposite of Sebastian. He had short yet silky unruly hair sitting atop wire framed glasses that covered bright yellow eyes. He had stated before it was a defect at birth that his parents had given him, but none the less his friends thought his eyes were cool. He too had pale skin and a lean muscled body although he didn't show it off like Sebastian. He loved to study and wouldn't party even if he was dared to by his own teachers. Well no one asked them to be opposites right? It just happened.

49 minutes ago

Sebastian POV

School sucks. I don't know why it was created when all people want to do is party and have fun. Why should someone like me need it anyways I have the highest scores and the only other person who rivals me is Claude. The boring stick in the mud. The guy who refuses to even acknowledge any type of fun or relaxation. Of course I study too. And I'm just as hygienic as he is, it's just that I know when to let go unlike that weird prick. Anyways, back to my point. School sucks like no other. I mean we just sit on our asses all day long just to do what, bring the exact same pages we did together in class, home so we can do them again? Not in my books, or mind, I hate books. Not every book, just books related to school and homework. Wait, why am I talking about books. This place is getting to me. I'm going to turn into a Claude. Gross.

"MICHEALIS! can you please pay attention or at least try to answer me when I'm talking to you?"

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Now, can you explain what this sentence means? Or let me say it in your language, can you say these big words in English?"

"I'm sorry, but was that supposed to be funny?"

"Now, Mr. Michealis!"

"Fine, fine don't get your panties in a twist. Um let's see... The boy looks to his lover and grips her softly to... Let her know he is alright."

"Alright, since you got that perfectly, I'll let it slide, but next time I won't."

"Yea, yea whatever. Just move on to the next person." I tuned his voice out to drift to my own thoughts once again. What am I supposed to do in a class that I hate? Not to mention the teacher has a son who I helped in gang related activity. How was I supposed to know his son got in trouble with the Trancy clan and their followers. Ciel Phantomhive. Fourteen years old and in his second year of high school. His father took him to school to learn at the age of four taking his I.q to the limits. I actually met the small kid when he was ten and I had to ask for pointers from his dad so i could ace my college entrance exam (I did). My father and his father were friends in college and knowing Vincent Phantomhive was smart, my father took me to him immediately. Ciel was a fairly good kid. Never had any bad scores or marks on his school record and such things as that. I sat in the living room and scoped out what type of family this was. Ciel was just, sitting there and staring at nothing before a teen with long, platinum hair covered slightly by a black hat walked through the door. His bangs were long covering his glasses only slightly and part of a scar that stretched across his face. Smiling creepily he leaned against the wall before speaking just as creepy.

" So, what has our... Dear friend said about our deal?"

"So far he's asking for more than we offered it seems. If I knew people couldn't or don't know how to make deals properly I wouldn't have gotten involved."

"Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha! Poor little Ciel has finally found the reason of his anger! Now, what to do about his annoying little... Followers. Do you want me to 'dissect' them?"

"As much as I know how you love to do that, we can't afford any mistakes such as leaving a piece behind or even a footstep. It almost cost me my whole scheme. I'd rather not explain to everyone why some guy with broken legs and arms with bruises covering him head to toe was left in a ditch to die, only to scream about the Phantom's Demons going after him and dragging him to hell.* Or how a size eleven footprint was left behind that looked a lot like yours undertaker."

"I promise I'll cover myself this time. Last time we were pressed for time, now we have all night to finish the job. My zombies will not fail this time."

"You mean those ** girls who you adopted after their parents disowned them from the high cost of surgery? They leave everything behind not to mention teeth and bite marks. You're lucky they bleach the cuts afterwards."

What the hell is this kid talking about?! This small kid who doesn't even know how to... Never mind.

"Hey, whose tall, pale, and handsome over there? Dracula's hot son?"

"Undertaker, he's in college or going to be. Plus he's not your type. I thought you liked girls anyways."

"I never said I did pitch for both teams, but I can if this one does."

"Hmmm, what's your name?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michealis."

"You got a hot sister or twin Michealis? I don't mind a little incestuous threesome."

"Undertaker! I may be your boss, but I'm still only ten you retarded pervert."

"Eh whatever, hey you know how to shoot a gun or hold a knife?"

"I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat. And throwing knives."

"Oooh mr. Martial arts over here."

"Already planning on taking him as another zombie?"

"No as your personal assistant. Maybe he'll accept since he heard our whole conversation, Ciel."

" So what do you say? I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Leader of one of the most powerful gangs in this run down dump we call a city." A mob boss?! That was hard to believe. I mean he's like what, ten and his hair is black and he has blue eyes and he's like two feet tall! Wait why did I just describe his appearance? What if, what if I say no? Will he follow me around, the creepy one, and steal my sister or my family and hold them for ransom until I say yes? How will I cope with school and running around beating and killing people at three a.m? "My... My answer is yes..."

"Great! You'll start tomorrow. I'll get my shinigami to pick you up."

"Ciel aren't those your special co-op retards that use scythes to kill people?"

"Yes, don't question my methods."

"But... Whatever, more fun for me! See you around..." That was a long time ago. I ended up being a solo black strike force to kill opposing gang bosses in their homes and make it seem like an accident. For a kill I got recognition at parties and money.

47 minutes ago

Silent as a cat, he used to say. It took me two years until I made my first and last mistake. I had been sent to kill Ciel's rival, Alois Trancy, in his mansion among the woods. I had been so close if it weren't for the trap I broke and forgot to put up once again. The butler or the protector of the house noticed a freaking invisible footstep and alerted the authorities. So then about three hours later I was awake and running for my life along with three **, a kid with a weird thing for top hats and skeleton hands, Undertaker, and Ciel. Ran all the way to the next town over, got tattoos, changed our hair differently, and split. I was sporting a sexy longish bedroom hair kind of cut while Undertaker took off his glasses and hid his face behind his hair. The **, or zombies as Undertaker called them, dyed their hair a strange blond and curled it to resemble a ** version of lady Elizabeth, Ciel's girlfriend. Ciel took a more drastic...change. He or I cut his hair several inches shorter and dyed it a royal blue that showed a bit duller because of his previous black hair. We still got caught but, it was still fun. Now to the present. While I had my trip down memory lane my teacher called on me three times and I now have to stay back to speak with Vincent and Claude. The two smart asses. Other than me. Such is my life.

"Mr. Michealis! Have you been paying attention to anything I've been saying!?"

"Truthfully, no. I hate this class."

"Mr. Phantomhive, sir there has to be another way for me to enjoy free time. I do not wish to spend it with that despicable creature over there."

" Claude, now I know that you and Sebastian have the highest grades but, I want you to have time to relax even if it means hanging out with this delinquent."

"But-!"

"You must do this and I will have someone taking pictures of you two the whole day at the party and you must be present in at least 20 of them. You must be nice to each other. No arguments. Am I clear?"

"Hold on, what the hell is going on?" I turned to Claude since he was the smarter of these two imbeciles.

"Yo, nerd with the venom eyes, what is he talking about?"

"...If you must know, I have to attend the latest party with you and I must be present in at least 20 pictures to show all my teachers that I can relax."

"You mean the party Mila-rose is throwing tomorrow?"

"Well considering today is Thursday, it seems so."

"Well awesome! I'm down to add another party person to my list of cool people."

"I'm surprised your taking this so well, Mr. Michealis. Are you two able to hang out the rest of today before the party?"

"Like today and tomorrow morning? I guess... I'm free from the clutches of all my other classes."

"Then it's settled. Bye boys." I sauntered to my desk to grab my stuff while Claude grabbed his, whilst I began thinking of how Claude would be when he had alcohol in his system for once. Walking over to the door where Vincent and Claude already stood I gave a small smile to the both of them and walked out the door.

"So, what should we do, Michealis."

"Dude, call me Sebastian and we are going to the park for a walk, since finals are coming up in like two months and the libraries are starting to fill up like strip bars in sexually frustrated communities."

"So vulgar, anyways shall we proceed then? You could leave your stuff at my place since I live a block away from the park."

"Sounds great! I don't want to carry my ** everywhere when it's obviously after school to me." There was no more talk of school or anything really as we made their way over to Claude's living space. He opened the door to a sizable house, furnished to a reasonable amount with pictures of purple haired triplets and a tan woman with platinum hair and an eye patch. There were almost no pictures of Claude except for one of him standing in a neatly pressed suit that looked like it belonged in the eighteen hundreds and a small blond boy clutching his pant leg for fear the photographer would eat him or something of the sort. I studied it carefully, it looked familiar to me, well at least the surroundings in the background. Claude came back downstairs from his room in a loose black button up, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a loose red tie.

"I thought I might change clothing since this is an outing to make new friends." Damn, he looks hot. Wait- what?! Did I just say that? **ing brain don't short circuit on me this time!

"...Sebastian? Are you okay?"

"What?! totally! Let's go! I know this secret place in the park that I know you're going to like." Walking contentedly by me Claude smiled slightly to himself and looked ahead to the park entrance. I pulled him along to a small opening near a duck pond to an old fountain slightly covered in vines and small blue flowers. Ducklings and baby birds came here because of the flowers and small puddles that grew due to constant rain and leftover fountain water.

"What is this place?"

"It's my comfort place..."

"...?"

"I'm not all about parties and booze you know. I need a place to think sometimes like when I **ed up and need a way to fix it." He looked at me, surprise clear on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, I always imagined you as some perfect social somebody but, right now... you look... human."

"Well I'm glad someone sees me as a human for once. It's nice to have friends but, the ones who truly see you are the ones that I want, not those power hungry idiots who claim to be my friends."

" It's okay to show your true demeanor you know..."

"Yea... Listen it's getting late, we should go back to our dorms or whatever, see you in school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye. Sebastian and … goodnight." We parted ways at his house when he gave me a hug out of nowhere and ran inside, obviously flushed from his action.

46 minutes ago

Claude POV

I can't believe I did that! I'm supposed to hate him! All it took was one day of hanging out with him and I'm like a **ing school girl with a crush?! What? Is? Wrong? With me? I mean he's probably not even gay. He always gets hugs those **ing ** ** with breast implants, doesn't he? Why should mine be any different? I'm the one who... The one who... Ugh, this is no time for feelings and being a chick. Time to cook dinner for everyone.

"Guys, are you hungry?"

"Yea! I want spaghetti and ice cream Claude!" Alois stepped out from his indoor tent to run and hug me with his small pale hands and his big blue eyes staring intensely at my face.

"Claude, I realized something. I remember my mom saying when you love someone, you should go live with them and have sex. So is it the same with us? Because I love you. Do you love me? I can go on your bed and get ready for you, if you want."

"...Alois, don't you think you're a little bit too young to be thinking about those things? You don't see me bringing people everyday, do you? So where did you get the idea that I would want to have sex with you?"

"Well, my dad told me it was the only thing I was good for so, you wanna do it? I'm still a virgin, if you're wondering." I blushed, how can this kid speak so openly about sex without a single reaction of bashfulness!? I hugged Sebastian and I'm acting like how he should act! What the hell is wrong with this kid?!

"Let me go make dinner and we'll explain this later, Kay?"

"Okay!" making my way to the kitchen I stated on the essentials for spaghetti. How can I be more like him while not getting too weird with Sebastian? If I go to that party and get drunk, what am I supposed to do? What if I give away my crush to him during a game? How would I talk to him anyways? We're at opposite ends of the **ing spectrum!

"Who's Sebastian, Claude?"

"W-What?!"

"I can hear you talking about him. Is that why you won't have sex with me? Because he's older than me and you have a crush on him?" What the-?! When did he step into the kitchen?! The kid wears heels for crying out loud! How was he so quiet?! I noticed he was wearing shorts that reached to barely cover his butt and he had put on his signature purple jacket over a white tank top.

"What do you mean, Alois? He is just a friend my teacher had assigned to me so I could be more outgoing. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well how am I supposed to know that?! What's so special about him?! Do you want to have sex with him?! Is he better than me?! Tell me!"

"Alois Alexander Trancy! You stop that kind of talk this instant! I do NOT want to have sex with you because I am 20 and you are barely thirteen! If I had sex with you it would be illegal! Do you get me now?" Alois stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before screaming in frustration and running upstairs to his room, crying the whole way. Suddenly, three heads of purple hair peeked out of the hallway before questioning

"What's wrong with him?" synchronized in the same intrigued voice.

"I just told him he couldn't have something and he had a tantrum, it's fine. Let me finish the spaghetti. Set the table for me, please?"

"Yea okay."

"We'll do it" "make sure you have mushrooms in my plate!" and they were off. Couldn't anyone in this house mind their own business? Oh, my spaghetti is ready.

Sebastian P.O.V.

I'm tired... I need to go to sleep. But these girls just won't leave me the ** alone. Why me... Why me... I should say that I'm gay or something. No... They'll try to a get my "crush" out of me the whole night. Don't they sleep? What are they, vampires? Well, they might not suck on necks, but there is something they suck on a daily basis.

"Oh, Sebastian-sama! Why won't you speak to us!? You aren't this distant everyday! Why won't you pay attention to us!?" There it is again. That annoying, snobby, retarded voice of hers. Or, well, everyone else's too. Damn whores. Don't shut up until you stick something somewhere.

"SEBASTIAN-SAMA!"

"That's it I'm leaving."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"Away from you idiots." Wow, that was harsh. Even for me. Wait, no, why would I care. I don't even know their names. So, now where am I supposed to go. I go to my dorm, they will find me. If I go to the park, they might follow me and find my spot. Last place other than school is... Claude's house! If they start rumors, if Claude opens the door himself and decides on some sheer luck to let me in, I really don't care. I'll dissipate them, then those ** if they do in the first place. Ugh, all this thinking is giving me a headache. Hopefully he has an extra room or at least blankets. Hopping up to his porch and giving a few short knocks was pretty easy. Taking in the sight of Claude with his glasses off, no shirt, and spaghetti in his hair and other various places, was not so easy. damn, those hips. No! No, I'm not gay.

"...me in?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, do you want to come in? I was cooking dinner and had a small accident when you knocked."

"Um, yea."

"So, why are you here? I thought our time to hang out was over, since it's past curfew on campus."

"I...I ran into some problems, and it was a few minutes before curfew, so I ran out and decided to come here. Is all that spaghetti for you?"

"Huh, no. I have a few... Roommates I guess. And how come you didn't go to your dorm or the library or even the park?"

"Oh, yea well I didn't want to get followed to my secret spots, anyways, off that subject, how did you manage to get a spaghetti after math on yourself?"

"Oh, um. I have this kid I take care of, his parents handed him to me when he was extremely young, and he had a temper tantrum so he set a prank. When I stepped into the kitchen, the whole pot was launched at my face."

44 minutes ago

He finished with a small blush on his face. He swiftly climbed upstairs to grab a shirt and came back down to finish his clean up job. God, damn. He may be wearing a faded t-shirt but, I don't care. I may just be bi for this guy.

"Hey Claude, do you think I can crash here, you know until tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh sure. I don't have a spare guest room but, you can crash in my room." Awesome.

"Do you have any spare clothes I can borrow?"

"Oh, sure." Yes... I slowly guided my body towards his frame.

"...Thank you." I hugged him from behind, slipping my arms into his front and sniffing his neck. Hopefully, he'll get the hint.

"Y-You're welcome, Sebastian." I let go, giving a slight squeeze to his hip before bounding upstairs.

Claude

Oh. My. God. Did that just happen? I think I'm going to faint. Oh this sucks. I looked down to the spaghetti I had piled up on the floor. I'll make Alois clean the rest up as a punishment. I raced up the stairs to my room on the end of the hall. I swiftly opened the door to the sight of Sebastian lying on his stomach with the blanket covering his lower half. He had no shirt and his eyes were closed, his hair haphazardly strung about. He looked younger, tired, but, younger. I strode over to shake him and tell him to move over a bit so we wouldn't wake up awkward in the morning. He opened his eyes slightly and slightly twisted his body so we could both fit and we were out like a light.

I woke to a steady heartbeat thundering below my ear and an arm slung protectively around my waist. Oh, crap. I shifted to see Sebastian still sleeping, good. I tried to move but, his grip became iron like and shifted me towards him even more. He awoke and his eyes widened a bit before yawning, realizing who I was.

"Morning, Claude."

"Morning?! What do you mean, morning?!"

"Well, the earth rotates while rotating around the sun. Because of that the sun only shines on half-"

"I know that you smartass!"

"Okay."

"We have to separate, now."

"Why, you're warm." He said stubbornly and enveloped my form in a bear hug. Twisting us, so he was hovering above me. Damn.

"Sebastian! I'm serious!"

"...but I'm not."

"I will be ** off at you for the rest of the day and we'll both fail Mr. Phantomhive's assignment."

"...Fineee." he rolled off and grabbed his shirt and shoes before sprinting off to the bathroom. I pulled a white v-neck and a black vest with red skinny jeans before locking the door and taking my shirt off to change. Slipping the shirt on, the vest afterwards, I pulled my pants on and hopped around whilst tying my black converse and opening the door. Sebastian stood there, with a tight black v-neck and a red vest, white skinny jeans and black combat boots going with his outfit neatly.

"Hey! We match! Kinda."

"yea, where did you get the clothes?"

"oh I ran to my friends house. He always has some of my clothes over there. He wasn't home last night, so I just went there right now." I walked past him to grab my glasses from the bathroom (I forgot them there) and fix my hair to a more manageable look. I spun in a circle, knowing Sebastian was looking, and looked at him for acceptance. He clapped and cat-called until I told him to shush. We left the house and made it in time to grab breakfast and go to our classes.

End of the day**( because I don't want to write the whole day.)**

I looked forward to finally letting go and having fun. I did get invited to parties, but since Alois was a trouble maker, I couldn't leave him alone the whole night. I would have to decline and continue this life of responsibility. Someone knocked on the door and I put my book down and opened the door. Sebastian stood there with a gray tank top, a black buckled sleeveless jacket over it with a scarf on top. He wore fishnet gloves that stopped near his shoulders. He had a skull belt buckle and black ripped skinny jeans with a different set of combat boots, darker than the last ones. He wore all his ear piercings and even one on his mouth, connected to another ear piercing by a thin ebony chain. Black eye shadow surrounded his eyes, making his eyes a bright crimson. He wore several rings and even black nail polish. Black bands covered his wrists and a silver cross hung from his neck. **, he's hot.

"Hey there, Claude. Ready for me to get you ready?"

"What?"

"Well, you can't go to a party looking like that. I got some clothes and a few friends to help me make you look like a demon."

"What?"

"The theme is angels and demons. Since the girls won the last coin toss, they chose first. Now, c'mon! We need to get you pierced." he held up a small plastic bag with several piercings and another small black chain.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, now let's go!" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me through crowded streets that way until we reached his dorm. He threw me, once again, on a large leather chair and turned on the light and told me to take off my shirt. The door swung open to reveal three guys with several bags and smirks plastered on their faces. One had a top hat and a tattoo on his right eye. He had bright orange hair and green eyes. Black eye shadow also surrounded his eyes. Making them seem brighter. He wore a midnight blue ringleader's coat with several crosses hanging from chains. A white button down was shown underneath with black skin tight, were those leggings, and black platform boots. He had a skeleton hand where his right would be and a black glove on the other hand. The second had long silver hair, a bit in a braid, stuck under a black top hat as well. His eyes were an acid green with a yellowish tint to them as they scanned my body. He had a large scar stretching across his face and even his neck. He had three necklaces hanging loosely from his neck and a button up left undone leaving his chest bare to the world. He had a muscled body, that much I can tell. He had a black studded belt holding up leather skinny jeans and chains with skulls on them. He had heels. The man had heels. They had buckles all over them and curled slightly at the ends. He had black gloves on as well, tattered and the fingers cut off to reveal his and black rings. He brought his hand up to his neck to scratch and rub at the scar before speaking.

"I got this at a fight. Best **ing fight I ever had." I stayed silent and looked to the third guy. He had snake scale tattoos on his pale face and yellow eyes with a slight acid green tint to them. He had short platinum blond hair, a bit of hair sticking up and bouncing as he walked. He had a black buckled up tank top and an ash grey scarf reaching to his upper thighs. He had striped gloves that reached to his elbows, a tattoo of a snake peeking from underneath. He had on two belt buckles, crisscrossed from each other, not really holding anything. He had on three piercings on each ear and rings on each finger with black and white nail polish covering his nails. He had on white skin tight skinny jeans with buckled black combat boots that reached to his knees. Chains hung from the belt loops and a small garden snake peeked out from his pocket. Sebastian greeted them warmly and turned to me with black eye liner.

"We need you looking like sex on legs. And the best way to start is those eyes of yours." He carefully applied the cosmetic to my eyelids and turned around once again to grab black and gray eye shadow. He layered the black eye shadow then fanned out the edges with the gray, giving it a faded effect. He then put those away and tousled my hair until he deemed it perfect.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Uh, yea. Once you're done even I would sleep with you."

"Is that your confession to coming out of the closet?"

"Shut the ** up, Undertaker and pass me the gloves." Undertaker, his name was it seemed, passed Sebastian two ebony shoulder length gloves that had small rips showing a fishnet pattern underneath. They covered my fingers so Sebastian put white and gray rings on afterwards.

43 minutes ago

The orange haired one, Joker, handed Sebastian a tight gray tank top and a black vest with a white scarf that looked like it had bloodstains on it. He wrapped it around me loosely (seriously?! I can change myself!) and then started to tug on my pants before I drew the line.

"Sebastian, I can dress myself you know!" I said frantically as he looked up from his position near my crotch.

"Oh, yea well these guys over here don't really care who touches them so I kinda forgot you weren't like them." He handed me skin tight white skinny jeans with several rips in them and about three belts. He then scooted everyone out and closed the door behind him as I stood awkwardly near the mirror. Speaking of which, the mirror only showed my waist up and I looked... Unreal. Sebastian had done a great job on the eye shadow and he had even added to my cheek bones to bring them out more. The shirt, vest, and gloves had gone together with the scarf and even the rings. I quickly took off my shoes, socks, and jeans and grabbed the white skinny jeans to let Sebastian in and finish the job. The belts had to be layered a bit to fit. I called Sebastian for help while his friends laughed in the dimly lit hallway. I stared for what seemed forever. The eye shadow had really brought out their eyes and pale skin. They blended into the shadows making their teeth glint from the contrast. Sebastian pulled me inside and set to work on making me demonic. He told me to go put on boxer briefs instead and was looking for something while I did so. I stepped into the room and Sebastian whipped the belts on so they crisscrossed each other while holding three different chains. A black one, a gray one, and a white one. He rummaged around until he found knee high black laced up and buckled boots.

"They have no heel because I know you're not used to it." He then brought in everyone else and told them to hold me on the chair as he brought out the piercings from earlier. They lifted up my shirt and he sanitized the area before sticking the small black ring into the sensitive skin of my right nipple.

"WHAT THE **?! THAT ** HURTS!"

"Calm down, it's the worst one so we had to do it first. Now hold still or it might miss." He then brought out three small earrings, a black one, gray one, and a white one. He put them on my right ear with little to no difficulty and brought out the last one. He first took hold of my bottom lip before sticking the small black stud into it. I screamed of course but, he pierced and clicked the other end to my ear. The chain jingled lightly against my skin, a cooling sensation against the painful throbbing of the area Sebastian just pierced.

"I hate you."

"But you look like a demon piece of hot **! Snake, bring me the full length mirror." The platinum blond left from his place near my head to go bring a large oak framed mirror and prop it on the wall. I stood up and walked slowly to see Sebastian's finished work on me. I looked as ethereal as those three in the hallway. Sebastian had brought out whatever skin that was showing, deep black and gray shadows of powdered body cosmetics contrasting against my skin. Joker dimmed the lights before standing near me, the others joining him behind me. Sebastian smirked before saying

"See? I told you. You look just as good as us. Now, since it's still daylight, why don't we go to the store and buy water guns and bubblegum to freak people out."

"You are such a child."

"Be quiet, Snake. Let's go to the cafe then if you're gonna be a prick. Coffee makes you much more fun to be around." Sebastian shut off the lights before grabbing his keys and walking out the door, the rest of us following.

At the cafe

Everyone cleared out of our way as soon as we entered. Snake, who had known the way by heart had ordered his regular, Joker ordered a water, Undertaker had bought a weird bone looking biscuit thing. And Sebastian ordered a tea for himself. They all turned to me until I pushed to the front with a sour face before asking,

"Can I have a diet water?" The group burst into snickers as I kept a serious face, asking for a diet water repeatedly.

"But sir, we don't have that." The cashier said meekly.

"I asked for something and you don't have it? Horrible, just horrible." I turned in disgust as Sebastian chuckled and Undertaker turned to hysterical, almost maniacal laughter. After everyone got what they wanted we left and headed for the park, the sky fading into darkness as hours passed. We waited silently at a bench near the entrance of the park until Sebastian told us it was party time. We walked to the club two blocks away and got immediate access from a girl with bright red hair and clothing.

"Madame red, how nice to see you."

"You too Sebastian. Now you get the club to yourselves and the people you invite. No one else."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks again." We stepped inside to see red tables and booths near the bar. The bar had red barstools and every alcoholic beverage was tinted red. Red paint splatters covered the black table top and the glasses hung delicately by the red ceiling and twisted metal roses to fit the shape of the glass. The dance floor stood solidly against the black carpeting surrounding it. Dozens of busty women in small white dresses and fake angel wings mingled upon it's center. The center itself was just a red splatter, smaller ones by it. Sebastian dragged me to the dance floor before starting to move along with the music blasting from every place a speaker could be hung. Sebastian swiveled his hips before grabbing mine and bringing me closer.

"You know, standing there isn't the reason why I fixed you up and brought you here. So dance, have fun, and let go." I moved my hips sensually as he smirked and narrowed his eyes before grounding his hips with mine. He melded to my body as mine did to his for the rest of the song. He spun me around and grabbed my hips roughly before grounding his hips to my **. I ground back onto him as he let out a gasp before letting out a growl and crushing the rest of his body against mine. I lifted my hands to let them rest around his neck and turned my head slightly before biting my lip and arching my back. He reacted immediately and sucked on my jaw before nipping at it softly. A few angels had turned and watched us dancing to the song as they shuffled out of our way. I heard a click of a camera phone as the angels, and some demons, continued to take action and take advantage of a demonic Sebastian dancing with another demon. A new song started, with the same tempo, and Sebastian spun me around again to nip at my neck and grind against my front. I could feel him hardening against my leg but, but I was too far gone to care.  
41 minutes ago

Sebastian

This **ing guy is flexible. A new song had started, the lyrics hot and heavy as they resounded throughout my body

Lick up your spine  
I'll make you mine  
As far as you want to go  
There's no one here  
Baby why don't you come near  
And suck right on my lollipop

Claude breathed heavily as we ground against each other to the dirty song playing. Claude suddenly reached for my hands and brought them to his lower back as he bent his back at a sharp angle and reached for the floor as he continued to grind on me. He came back up and I picked up his legs so they wrapped around my waist. I could feel his ** hardening as we started to nip at each others throat and jaws. I didn't notice people were taking pictures and videos until I saw a flash of light where there shouldn't be. I turned my head to see Mila-rose smiling and blushing beet red before scurrying off into a darker corner of the club. I let go of Claude and scanned the area, the crowd of demons and angels dispersing quickly. I saw Joker talking with a busty waitress with short, curly hair and a prosthetic leg. I turned to see Undertaker with his shirt completely off and a brown haired girl on his lap as he held her there, laughing and talking the whole time. I spun around, looking for Snake until I spotted him dancing with a small girl with long, black hair and a short grey dress with black angel wings. There was only one fallen angel and it was, "SNAKE, YOU **ING BASTARD!" I strode quickly to him and wrenched my sister from his grasp, her blue and green eyes turning soft to dangerous in a second.

"I told you! My sister is off limits for my friends! Why the ** are you dancing with her!"

"Dude, you don't understand! I was her friend before yours anyway! Haven't you seen that we have been dating!" I punched him, sending him to the ground as I climbed on top of him and punched him again. I grabbed his shirt roughly, my eyes glowing before slamming his head on the floor. My sister screamed at me, clawing at my arms roughly before a stronger set of arms pulled me away from him.

"Sebastian! This is no way to act! Even I know they are dating! They are perfect for each other, even when they were young at the age of 15!"

"And how would you know that!"

"Because I was sent to watch them when you first started as a solo strike force. Since you hadn't attacked the Trancy estate yet I left alone. I saw them click while you were away killing everyone. I saw him comfort her while you were running away from the police. I was the one that got you caught. I was the butler of the house and I was sent to kill you but, I didn't. I should have told you this sooner. I'm sorry." I turned to him, the club quiet and tense, and said softly,

"You were... It was you? IT WAS YOU WHO MADE ME LEAVE MY FAMILY FOR THREE **ING YEARS! IT WAS YOU WHO GOT ME CAUGHT BY THE **ING POLICE! NO WONDER NO ONE WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND! YOURE A **ING. DECEIVER." I stormed out, Undertaker and Joker following me. They spoke quietly, trying to get me back inside before I did something stupid. I went to my spot at the park and screamed loudly. At everything. At nothing.

"You know, Undertaker, I actually was starting to like him. I was starting to actually trust some one outside of my circle of **ing delinquents who escaped with me from the cops. Did I choose wrong? I mean, you have Nowaki and you guys are perfect for each other. You were surrounded by ** yet you got the one you wanted. When will that happen to me?"

" Well, you have to look at the whole relationship. Now just now where we can speak so openly about everything. Remember how I found her? In an alleyway near my dads funeral home all bloody and half dead. When she recovered, she kicked my ** to and from hell. We fought a lot, she actually ran away a few times and she had a violent past. Don't you remember she's the one who stabbed me and left me to die. I let that go because I could. It was in the past and I really didn't care. She made me happy and I wanted her to be happy as well. Now here comes Claude, talk to him and no throwing punches."

"But-!"

"Nope, talk and see reason, not anger." Claude walked quietly towards me, looking down.

"Your sister asked me to find you. Wanted to say sorry for not telling you sooner. And so did I. I was following orders and back then I was about attack and protect. I didn't see reason past my own and your family almost paid the price of my wrong doing."

"Listen, Claude. I'm sorry for freaking out back there. I didn't mean it, it's just I got into that life of protect, attack, and deal with consequences later and I didn't want my sister to become a part of it. So when you brought up my mistake I kinda flipped out and took it out on you. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me. And your friend Snake. He feels horrible. Doesn't even give a ** that he was a bloody nose and bruises on his knuckles."

"Sure, now if we can continue the party the next thing up is drinking games."

"Won't that be fun. Now let's catch up with everyone else before they close the club down." I stood up and hugged the ** out of Claude as he hugged me back. We left and caught up with Undertaker and Joker, who smirked then smiled warmly afterwards. Upon entering the club, snake pummeled into my chest and squeezed roughly, mumbling apologies and forgiveness. I gave him a hug, saying it was all right and went to the second story of the club, everyone in my group following.

"Okay, time for drinking games! Any suggestions?"

"How about flip, sip, or strip?" piped up Undertaker.

"Sounds good, now everyone sit in a circle and someone hand me a bottle of vodka and 18 shot glasses. Hand three to everyone and sit down. Now the object of the game is to get someone completely naked or wasted. The rules are one person flips a coin and some one asks heads or tails. If they get it right, they pass the coin over to someone else. Then if they get it wrong, they either have to down a shot and keep drinking until their shots are empty. If their shot glasses are empty they have to remove and article of clothing, pairs of socks count as one article and so do shoes. Now let's get started. Since we have more games in store why don't we go for three rounds. I'll start." I pulled out a quarter and flipped it until I caught it in my hand. I closed it into a fist and said heads, so everyone would know what to do. I was right and I passed it to Hiou, my sister. She flipped as well and lost, downing the shot quickly. She passed it to Snake who also lost, downed the shot, and passed it to Undertaker, who guessed it right and passed to Nowaki who lost, and downed the shot in two gulps. Claude went next, his glasses were on his face (I thought he left those at home) and quickly said heads before flipping it and guessing it right.

"Kay, so Hiou, Snake, and Nowaki have one less shot now. Let's see if they can save themselves. If you lose or guess wrong this time, you have to down two shots and remove an article of clothing. Regardless of how many shots you have." I went again and won, passing it to my sister once again who won this time and passed it to Snake, who lost and downed the two shots before taking off his gloves. Joker entered this round and lost, he didn't know the rules so he downed all three and removed his hat in the process. Undertaker won and so did Nowaki, passing the coin to Claude who lost and removed his scarf before downing the two shots. The last round I was the only one who lost and I removed my scarf and sleeveless jacket before downing three shots. We played ** and Claude had lost his gloves and rings. We played strip poker and Joker had lost everything minus his boxers. Undertaker won everything but, took off his clothes anyway, Hiou had only lost her wings and her halo, Nowaki had lost her stockings and wings as well, and I had lost my shirt, boots and rings. The last game was truth or dare and Joker had stated the rules clearly. You choose dare, you must follow through with it. You choose truth, you still must follow through.

25 minutes ago

Undertaker must have seen the glances I sent Claude's way because of his next dare.

"What do you choose, you can't change and if you refuse you are completely naked in front of everyone."

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Claude and you have to leave a hickey on him."

"No. Way." Claude had turned away so I could see the elegant kanji of the word demon between his shoulder blades.

"Fine, then get naked in front of your sister dude." I grumbled before facing Claude and pulling his face towards mine. His glasses disappeared somewhere around ** and strip or trip so his eye shadow was completely bare to the world. I mouthed sorry before capturing his lips with my own and pressing a soft kiss before deepening it. Pinched his hip so that he would gasp and I plunged my tongue into his wet mouth and licked at his playfully before an all out tongue war started between us. Slurping noises were heard as everyone sat in stunned silence as I moved my mouth, still licking and sucking, to his neck. I licked the junction where his neck and shoulder met before nipping at it repeatedly, sucking every once in a while. Satisfied with my work, I turned to everyone and called on Snake, who had to go kiss Joker, who was haphazardly strung about on a nearby couch.

"Alright everyone, it's time to dress and close the club, it's like three in the morning." We put on our clothing before slowly making our way downstairs, noting the empty dance floor. Bodies were lying on the ground and on the bar, passed out drunk with empty beer bottles laying around.

"Well, since half the club goers passed out drunk, we can set up the spare bedrooms on the third floor." we clambered upstairs and noticed there were only four rooms. Snake took a room with my sister, Nowaki pulled Undertaker while pushing a slightly conscious Joker to his room. I pulled Claude to our room, noticing the king sized bed right in the center of the room.

"Claude, I really need to tell you something." He sat next to me, taking off his glasses before facing me.

"What's up?"

"..." I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly before letting go, breathing heavily all the while.

"That was some interesting information you showed me." He sat on my lap before biting my lip, sucking on it afterwards. He lulled on the chain connected to my ear and licked at it with a surprisingly long tongue before sucking on my earlobe, biting and sucking before pulling at it. He ground his clothed erection against mine, pulling off his scarf and gloves before pulling his shirt off, his nipple piercing moving slightly against his pale skin. I sucked on it roughly, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down to reveal his boxers, his erection straining against them. I pulled those down too and took hold of his **, pumping it lightly. I lifted my other hand to bring three fingers into his mouth, slipping them in his gasping mouth as he licked and sucked frantically. I pulled them out, a wet pop sound following, and slipped a finger inside his tight entrance, the ring of muscles protesting slightly at the intrusion.

"Relax..." I slipped another finger in, thrusting them in and out, searching for that spot until-

"Ah-!" Found it. Another finger went in, thrusting faster to get him ready for something bigger. My fingers slipped out with Claude's whimper and I yanked off my clothes and flipped us both so he was under me. I spat on my hands and slicked up my **, thrusting in to the hilt. Oh god he felt so good. Those tight velvet walls closed around my ** and I thrust back out as Claude let out a heady moan.

"Nnnggghhh, faster s-Sebastian!" he threw back his head and arched his back as I sped up and latched my mouth on his throat sucking and biting, leaving a hickey. I grabbed his erection and pumped it in time with my thrusts as he moaned loudly. I threw his right leg over my shoulder and sped up once again as he cried out loudly and his ** covered our stomachs. His walls clamped around my ** and the edges of my vision whitened as I felt my climax shudder through me. We fell on the soft mattress and felt the cooling sweat as our eyes closed and we fell asleep.

I awoke to Claude on my chest and shifting so our eyes met.

"We... Had sex last night?" "Yea. I liked you and it was kind of fast but, it was worth it."

"I actually liked you a little bit before we met but, you were Mr. Popular Sobieski, kept it to myself and pretended to hate you."

"So will you say yes to my next question?"

"Of course."

"Do you like tea?" He swatted at me before resting again.

"I'm kidding! Okay, I'll be serious. Claude Faustus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend? Who will put up with my shenanigans and love me just the same?"

"Yes."

"I hoped for that."

~Fin~

Done! I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too long! Please review! No flames! Thank youuuu~^.^


End file.
